1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and relates in particular to a foldable portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable device, a foldable type is known which openablely and closably joints two enclosures, one with a display device and the other with an operating part, through a hinge. Such a portable device of a foldable type is allowed to be provided in a compact state which is convenient for carrying by making a folded and closed state where the display device and the operation part face each other.
Such a portable device of a foldable type is occasionally provided with a television receiving function. In general, a display device of the portable device of a foldable type is formed into a vertically-long shape. However, in order to enhance visibility for information to be displayed horizontally such as television images, a horizontally-long display device is occasionally desired.
In order to correspond therewith, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-38217 proposes a portable device which includes a display device enclosure and an operation part enclosure to be combined with a dual-axes hinge so that the display device enclosure can be opened in two directions of the long-side direction and the short-side direction to the operation part enclosure.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-115536 proposes a portable device which includes a main body and a flip part being deformable into a variety of modes by mutually and rotatably combining the main body and the flip part with a hinge including three rotary axes.